


Skimming /Skip

by DSJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSJWinchester/pseuds/DSJWinchester
Summary: Both fics take place after All Hell Break Loss 2. Skimming is Jo observations of the Winchester after the events in AHBL 2. Skip is just a quick look through Dean’s eyes.





	1. Skimming

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 15 mins on 6/13/2007 I forgot about it until I found it on my computer tonight. What a difference 9 years made  
> Enjoy

There was something changed about the Winchester boys. What? I can’t put my finger on all of it. They still bitch and moan at each other, snap and bark never bit. They’ve always been delicate with each other in the ways that really matter. I watch them. Watch the way Sam always hovers too close to Dean always enclosed in the wall of Dean’s personal space. I watch them for the little things. A hunter should always notice the little things. It’s big the things I see.  
Sam or Dean walks into a coffee shop order two coffers, pour sugar in one cup, milk in the other.  
Sam away makes sure to order a burger with extra onions when it’s his turn to get the food. On the mornings after neither of them find sleep there is pie for breakfast.  
Dean changes the TV station when I turned on Carrie. I was going to put up a fight but the look of anger in his eyes stopped me. There was rage there directed at me in a way it had never been before and I knew it was on behalf of Sam.  
A stranger calls Sam Sammy, Dean is the one to spit out his name is Sam. Sam doesn’t even open his mouth to replay he has come to expect this.  
They don’t sleep much. And when they do it’s in one bed tangled arms and legs warped around each other.  
Dean doesn’t mind Sam hovering.  
Dean hovers just as much as Sam does.  
They are fucking. How long I don’t know. But I know they’ve done it 3 out for the 4 nights I’ve been here.  
Dean hates the rain and Sam loves it. Dean loves the hottest part of the day and Sam hates it.  
Sam is different something in him is off. Dean sees it. That was the most shocking thing to glimpse, even more than the sex. Anyone who has ever met a Winchester will tell you that when it comes to their own they tend to be a bit more than close eyed, they’re blind as fuck.  
Dean sees the dark.  
Sam put more aggression than necessary into the kill. Takes something like pleasure as he finds ways to making old man James talk. Dean sees and he turns a willing blind eye. And really that’s not surprising. I know enough about Dean to know that when Sam goes darkside he’s taking Dean with him.


	2. Skip

Watching Sam I can’t remember a time before watching Sam. He walks down the street with a slump to his shoulder. I know this is for the benefit of Jo, who is sitting on the hood of my car like she belongs there. She was still guard around him, doesn’t trust him not to breaks her. I had hoped her fear of him would keep her away. There’s a war going on we can’t really turn away another solider. Bumping into Jo had been an accident. Me and Sam already set up in a motel room and started looking into matter and then we stumbled over her. She was on the same hunt offered to help. Sam accepted. I know it was the Boy Scout in him. After everything that happened 2 months ago he is different. Even me with my Sammy blinders can see it. The important parts of him are still intact. He would always be the one to try and make the wrongs right. He smiled at Jo and hands over the foamy coffee. I roll my eyes and snatch my coffee from him. He’s gives me a glare but still stands close enough for our shoulder to touch.


End file.
